Scarlet Angel
by ForeverJerza
Summary: There's no escaping destiny, but what is destiny? Is it joining the bad guys to save her guild? Staying with Fairy Tail to fight the impossible evil? Leaving everyone to go with Jellal and live a happy ending? Erza doesn't know how to trust her own choices anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Erza's P.O.V.

I woke up in my queen size bed and sat up, stretching my arms before heading to my shower. Stripping out of my Hearts Kruz pajamas, I turned the knob up to hot and let it heat up. I sighed and grabbed my toothbrush from my medicine cabinet and squeezed some of my strawberry toothpaste onto it. Brushing clockwise in circles. Counterclockwise in circles. I spit into the sink and rinsed my mouth then my toothbrush. I put it away before checking the water by placing my hand under the steady stream. Stepping into the tub, I let the hot water run down my back, washing away my filth. I scrubbed my back and arms to make sure they were indeed clean. Finally satisfied I got out and dried my hair and re-quipped into my towel.

Once my hair was dry I sighed. Time to go back to the guild. It's always so rowdy. I walked around my rooms at the guild girls' dorms. For 500,000 jewel a month it was expensive but worth it. While most girls only pay 100,000 a month for their one room, I had to have 5 rooms to fit all of my armor. I looked at all my armor lined up and thought back to when I bought each one. After getting bored of walking, I re-quipped into my heart Kreuz armor ready for the day.

I walked to the guild it being only a short distance from the dorms. When I opened the doors I was greeted with a chair flying towards my face. Thinking fast I drew my sword and cut the chair to pieces while the guild was silent.

"Who threw that chair?" I asked, anger evident in my voice. Then I saw Natsu laughing and saying he won. I changed my armor again, surrounded by light as I did so. In my Heaven's Wheel armor I shot a dozen swords at him at once. He wasn't paying attention so I had the butt of the swords all hit him to knock him out and relieve the guild of the rambunctious pinkette.

Ignoring the most guild members that were staring I walked over to Mira and sat on one of the bar stools. Wordlessly she handed me a strawberry cheesecake and I handed her money in return. As I started to eat Natsu woke up and started another fight. I sighed, my eyes no longer shining from the cake.

Gray suddenly bumped into me causing my cake to fall then Elfman stepped on it and yelled something about being a man. An almost silent sounds of shock escaped my lips as they continued to fight.

Without changing my armor or drawing my sword I knocked out Elfman and joined the fight. In the end I won with a pile of mages at my feet.

I walked back to Mira and purchased another cake. Then, keeping my cake with me, I walked over to the request board and something caught my eye. It said I had to catch a threesome that was causing trouble and the reward was cake! It was also S-class so I knew they meant it for me.

Going to Mira yet again I grabbed the quest and showed it to her. When she nodded I left, going to the dorm to pack. Next stop, I thought, the train station. And with that, I ran to the dorm grasped my ready luggage and got a ticket for the train ride. As I boarded someone took my luggage to the separate cart.

On the train ride I slept, knowing out would be a few long hours until I was back on land. The second I felt the train stop and snapped my eyes open, I looked out the window to my destination.

The conductor announced we were now in Crocus, the place of my job. I left the train, my luggage trailing behind me. It was posted anonymously so a meeting place and time came with it. I was going to a sweets shop at noon.

I looked at the time and saw I had ten minutes so I re-quipped into my flight armor and ran, my speed more than doubled with this armor. I made it just time and I changed back into my normal armor. I sat at a booth and saw three people in cloaks and they sat across from me.

"Hello Titania, are you ready?" Said the one closest to the wall. I couldn't get a good look at them but felt a lot of magic power.

"I suppose so. Might I ask who you are?" I responded but as I did they shared a look. One of them grabbed me and they all teleported, taking me with them.

I felt my limbs shaking and a light blinded me. I couldn't breathe. There was no air in this place. They tricked me, I might die because of my stupidity. As soon as it started, it was over and I gulped up air.

I heard a chuckle and noted we were in a forest, very deep into a forest I might add. They removed their hoods and I had to keep in my shock.

I saw a girl with long pink hair in a ponytail and bangs framing her face. I recognized her as Meredy. I also saw a female with an orb in her hands and ebony hair. It was down and she had straight bangs hanging down loosely. Ultear, I thought, then that must mean... I looked to the left and my heart skipped.

Last, I saw the man who haunts my dreams and takes up all of my thoughts. He had blue hair and a red tattoo on one side of his face. It was none other than Jellal.

I looked away with a slightly pink face. Then I remembered and it came to me to ask.

"Why did you want me here?" I said in a strong and demanding tone, my hands on my hips. They once again shared a look then Ultear stepped forward.

"We wanted to recruit you for our guild. You know, Crime Sorciere." She said in a completely serious voice. I was stunned. I blinked a few times while they waited for my answer.

Jellal spoke up and said, "We'll send this request again in a month. You have until then to decide." Then in a softer tone he whispered, "I hope you choose us." Then he grabbed me and they teleported to Magnolia. He let go and they left.

Since I was already back I decided another quest wouldn't hurt. Still thinking about his offer I walked to the guild only to be challenged by Natsu.

"Come on Erza! One more fight! I'm going to win it this time!" He laughed and pointed with his overconfident grin.

Sighing I said, "Fine, I'll make it quick." And with that I equipped a sword and he made flames with his right hand.

He ran at me and I re-quipped into my Fire Empress armor in a moment's notice. He punched me but the fire was harmless while I had this armor. I used my sword and hit him with the dull end, not wanting to cause serious damage to a friend.

"You can do better than that!" Natsu grinned before yelling, "Fire dragon's roar!" And shot fire at me. I rolled to the side to dodge and heard the people behind me scrambling to get out of the way.

I changed my sword to the Lightning Empress staff and shot a beam of lightning at him. Natsu got hit and slid back a few feet.

"That's more like it Erza! But I told you, I'm going to win this time!" He ran at me once again with both fists on fire but once he was in arm's length, I put my hands together with intertwined fingers and slammed my hands down on his head. Natsu fell with tremendous force and his face slammed against the ground. His forehead and nose were bleeding and he wasn't moving.

With a sigh, I kneeled down and slung him over my shoulder. I carried him into the infirmary and set him on one of the beds. I grabbed a clean cloth and wiped away the blood. For now, that's good. Porlyusica should be by here later to help him. But Natsu has been through worse, he'll be fine.

I decided to go home after all. I walked away and a fleeting thought crossed my mind before I collapsed on my bed from exhaustion and confusion. I welcomed darkness and quiet as went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Erza's P.O.V

I woke with a light shining through my eyelids. They fluttered open and I saw Mira standing over me. Concern was evident on her face and laced in her voice. She was wearing her famous red dress.

She spoke, "Are you okay Erza?" I looked at her funny. Why would she be asking that? The room I was in was definitely the guild infirmary, and panic filled me to my core. I shot up from my lying position.

"Can I see a mirror? What's wrong? What happened?" I said all at once. She looked shocked at me speaking and it took a while before she answered.

"You were sleepwalking and got into a fight. I don't know how you do it but you still won. Now you're back in the dorm and half the guild is on the infirmary." She said it while sweetly smiling and slowly shaking her head.

I thought of what she said and remembered Jellal's offer. Could he have done this? No, I'll just go back to the guild and take a job. This will blow off soon.

I walked away and changed while I did so that I was in my running outfit. Mira was right behind me so I sped up and she also quickened. I ended up running with her beside me as I burst into the guild. She came with me to the request board and when I chose a job she spoke.

"Master told me to follow you. That means I would do this with you." She smiled with a small smirk and continued," You still want to do this?"

I returned the smile and picked a new quest. "How 'bout this?" Her smile grew and she nodded eagerly. We ran to the dorms to pack and in five minutes we were ready.

"Master might be angry about us taking a quest together. Then again it was on his order." She said and I agreed. We met each other's eyes and saw understanding.

Mira shouldered her pack and started walking. I followed her. We walked in silence until we got to the station. "I'll pay for the tickets. Watch my luggage." I said pocketing my money.

I walked over to the ticket booth and paid for us both to share a compartment on the train. When I came back, Mira looked at me strangely. Then I realized I wasn't in the right armor. My usual armor was casual, but this catsuit I happened to be wearing was odd for going on a mission representing Fairy Tail. I quickly changed, and she pulled me to the train, one hand on the luggage cart behind her.

"Erza, what's on your mind? You seem out of it and won't talk." I thought for a moment then decided it needed to come out.

I told Mira what happened on the quest and she listened, shock written on her face. We sat in silence while she processed the story.

"Erza, you aren't going to leave the guild, right?" She said in a soft voice, almost whispering.

"I don't know Mira. I just don't know. I have to choose between family and love." Before I could continue I realized what I said and my face turned as scarlet as my hair. Noticing this Mira smiled widely at me admitting my feelings. Once I calmed down I continued.

"I have a month so I'll have to decide soon. If the request comes again can you hold it for me?" I asked Mira and she nodded. The train lurched and stopped. The voice of the conductor rang out announcing our stop.

Silently with understanding, we left, not talking until we saw the demons we were to vanquish. By the looks of it, there are 1,000. They varied in sizes, some of them humanoid and some of them pure animal or monstrous creatures, I swear that I saw one that was taller than the guild. This should be interesting, I thought with a smile. I shared a look with Mira and we both transformed. Her into her Sitri, and me into my Heaven's Wheel armor. We nodded and lunged, attacking the front line.

I used my sword to decapitate one of the humanoid demons and kicked a second one in the stomach. A furry looking dog-like creature ran towards me with bared fangs and bit my leg. I gasped as the needle-sharp teeth drew a circle of blood and kicked the dog away with my other leg.

I re-quipped into my black wing armor and flew above the demons. I saw a flock of winged demons and couldn't help but suppress a groan. With a sword in each hand, I flew in the middle of those creatures and took them all out with a single strike of my sword. I watched the countless bodies fall to the earth, crushing some of the smaller demons with them.

I flew lower and re-quipped into my flight armor. I danced around my opponents. Soon I was by Mira and we fought together, back to back, working in harmony.

Mira's PoV

Erza and I were now by each other, surrounded by half the demons that there were to start. I put out my hand and shot a beam of black at the demons and they were and they were all vaporized. I kept knocking them back and the numbers on their side were dwindling fast.

When there were only a hundred left I was attacked from behind. The force sent me flying and I crashed into 3 trees before stopping. I got up to help Erza again and saw a monster had tackled her now unconscious body.

In a flash, I was there and killed the beast. I kept going like this, untouchable and unbeatable. There were 5 left and I realized they were all S-class. I smirked, in a flash they grew and I felt a tenfold of increased power.

The first two went down easy without even noticing me. The third smacked me down and I let out a scream of pain. I got up again and biting back the scream that I wanted to let out, I knocked down the third one with a punch and the fourth with a kick to the stomach. Raising my arm, I shot another beam at them and killed the last of the demons before falling to the ground, no longer in my Sitri form.

Erza's PoV

I was knocked out and saw Jellal in my mind. I felt like I was buried alive, then suddenly I felt the weight being lifted from my chest. I breathed then flinched. I may have broken some bones.

I lay there until I hear a scream. I recognize Mira's voice and jerk up, ignoring the pain. I see how much she has done and I must say, I am impressed.

I look around and see Mira on the ground, covered on blood. Looking down on myself I realize how injured we both are. Picking her up I let out a small yelp. Pain flared throughout my arm. I felt a stinging sensation as I dropped Mira to nurse my arm. Mira groaned as she hit the ground, still not awake.

I picked her up again, this time putting her weight on my left arm. I walked over to our luggage which-thankfully- hasn't been destroyed. I set Mira on top of my luggage, making it easier to move.

I walked until we got back into the town that the train had stopped at. As I pull my luggage, I hear some voices. I strain my ears to hear what they are saying.

"Did you hear about Jellal?" One voice said. The voice was masculine and raspy. My eyes widen at hearing his name.

"I heard that the council sent a reward for his capture." Said another voice, smooth and deep. Almost hypnotic.

"I thought that he was already found and hauled off."

"Really, you don't say. I guess it wouldn't be in Sorcerer Weekly yet. They probably would want it known though."

"That's enough," I said stepping into their view. I saw an older man with bulging muscles with a younger man that is tall and skinny like a stick.

Their faces showed shock and before they could react I had a sword to each of their throats. The men started to sweat and look around nervously.

"What was that about Jellal?" I demanded, glaring at them with an aura that I usually saved for Gray and Natsu.

I could see them pale and sweat with fear. "All right. We'll talk. Rumor has it that Jellal was sighted and the council dragged him in. Although some say that he was only sighted-" before he could finish I cut him off.

"Where was he seen?" I demanded.

"Crocus. At a sweets shop." My stomach did a flip-flop and I walked away without another word. As I left, I grabbed the luggage with Mira on top and dragged it behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Jellal's PoV

*a week ago*

I was outside a cake shop and saw a strawberry cake. As soon as I laid eyes on it I thought of how much Er- my guild would like it.

I turned to leave knowing I couldn't go in. As I started to walk, I felt my hood slip. I reached to put it back on, but I was too late. Someone saw me. A guard, I think.

I put my hood on as the guard started to speak. "Hey, stop. Criminal Jellal Fernandes, you are under arrest." He started chasing me and more and more guards joined until there were only a few dozen. Deciding to lose them I whispered 'meteor' and felt a familiar bur sudden burst of speed. I kept gaining speed until I ran smack into a tree near our camp.

'Well, at least my guild didn't see that' I thought. I stayed still and silent for a moment looking for any signs of the guards. After a few minutes, I was finally satisfied that I had lost them. I continued to camp through the now-dark forest.

As I walked I couldn't get my mind off of a certain redhead. I couldn't help but feel she would be worried. I want to know her answer already. If she joined then maybe we could be together... she would be walking the same path as me.

While thinking of this, I was spacing off. I didn't notice the few mages sneaking up on me until I felt light-headed and passed out.

*current time*

I woke up to a light shining in my face, my palms were sweaty. I tried to look around, but I couldn't move my head.

"About time you woke up." A husky but feminine voice said. "It's been a week since we caught you." She moved closer to me, in my line of sight.

I moved my eyes to the direction of the voice and saw an hourglass figure with long deep purple hair, and a white flowing dress. She wore no shoes and had a sword in a sheath attached to a belt her waist.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" I try to ask calmly. My voice betrayed me and let out a squeak.

The woman laughed and had a sword to my throat in a heartbeat. "Why would I tell you that? After all-" She was interrupted when a door opened behind her to the left.

"Snow, shift change." A bored voice said. Another woman stepped into the ray of light. Once she saw me her eyes lit up.

Snow took one last glance at me then walked out with a glare.

I turned away with no clue what was happening. The door closed and I turned to see the woman staring at me intently.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, at a loss for words.

"My name is Sakura." I looked closer. She had soft brown hair and wore a loose tank top with a very short skirt. She was barefoot too.

She moved closer to me and sat on my lap, tilting her head towards me. My blush that was previously invisible deepened and spread down my neck.

Sakura giggled, sending shivers down my back. She leaned down, our faces centimeters apart, with me still not able to move. I stared at her. I couldn't let this girl get to me. Sakura sighed and got off of me.

"You're no fun. It's because of that Scarlet girl, isn't it? She has you wrapped around her finger."

I opened my mouth to argue but she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shut it again. After a minute of her staring at me, I decided to speak up. "She doesn't control me. We aren't as close as you might think."

She laughed and looked a bit shocked. "You aren't close? Scarlet and you have quite a history. You've always been close, and our queen knows that. You both like each other and it's so obvious."

"What do you mean we both like each other? She likes me?" I couldn't help but be a little surprised. I just wish I got an answer.

The door opened again and a man's voice rang through the room. "It is time. Jellal Fernandez, follow me."

I was roughly unstrapped from the chair and put into new restraints by Snow and Sakura.

That was the last I saw before I was shoved into a dark room and someone pushed me down onto my knees. I looked up, still on my knees and let out a gasp. I was in front of a throne where a woman sat comfortably.

She had navy blue hair in a ponytail at her back with one loose strand in her face. Adorning her slim figure was a simple white dress paired with the most extravagant flowing vest I have seen. She tilted her head slightly and watched me with a curious and bored expression. Her skin was fair, almost transparent.

"Jellal Fernandes," her commanding voice rang out through the room. "What a surprise. May I ask why it is, you've graced us with your presence?"

She radiated power: like she could blink and I would vanish. The magic she held could even the equivalent of Zeref's, or Acnologia's.

"I am sorry. . ." I didn't know what to call her but I can't just continue.

"It's Nami, but call me Your Highness. I am a queen here."

"Ok, Your Highness, there seems to be a misunderstanding. I am not supposed to be here. You see, I-"

She interrupted me before I could explain my position in charge of a guild. "You will not leave. I have big plans and you being free will ruin them. So, Jellal, will you be here as a guest, or will you be a prisoner?"

I had to think. A guest would be logical, but being a prisoner would help me atone for my sins. The sole purpose of my guild.

"I choose neither," I said, running from the powerful queen. Knowing a guard would catch me. I said meteor to make it look convincing but it didn't work. In fact, I could no longer move my feet. I tried picking them up, but it was no good.

Nami appeared in front of me, particularly amused but also steaming mad. "In my court, my rules go. You had two choices. But now you will be a prisoner. You are lucky I need you alive."

I gulped. I wasn't easily frightened but this woman honestly scared me to death. I willingly followed the guards, it is good to know when to quit. If I kept going I would've faced much worse consequences.

I wonder what would happen to Erza. She would soon heat of this and as strong as she is, she couldn't win this battle. Erza, don't do anything stupid. Please. . . .

Nami's PoV

The boy needs to learn. I walked down the halls to my room. It was befitting of a queen. After the years I've spent building this castle, it better be impenetrable. It was so easy to predict people. I walked to a cage in the corner and opened it to reveal a dozen doves. I grabbed one and closed the cage door.

I took the dove and set it down on my desk. I got out a quill and paper. I started to write a note.

**_Dear Crime Sorciere,_**

**_Your guild master is in my custody,_**

**_if you want him back you must bring me_**

**_something of more value._**

**_In which case, bring me Scarlet._**

I looked it over. They wouldn't know who I was. But Ultear had ways of knowing. I tied the note to the dove's foot. I watched it fly off the windowsill and gracefully soared to its destination.

Now, to wait. Once I have that fairy I can go on to the next phase of my plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza's PoV

Once I got to Fairy Hills I left Mira and my luggage at the door. I made sure that they wouldn't roll down the hill by rolling the big cart behind a tree. Checking one last time, I made sure Mira would be comfortable on top of it before running to the guild, straight through the closed, now broken, door and into master's office. I flung his door wide open, I could hear the hinges protest under the force and I gently closed the door behind me.

Makarov looked up and his eyes widened. "What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you back."

"Master..." I started. I looked down, thinking of how to tell him while he waited patiently. "I'm leaving. Not like quitting the guild, but I'm going on a mission. And I'm not coming back until I find him." I rushed, looking up at the end.

Mastery sighed, "You better leave now. You caused quite a scene."

I turned to leave and gramps spoke up. "And Erza? Keep in mind that Jellal is a powerful mage. He and his guild are strong enough to take care of themselves. Anyone that tries to fight them will almost certainly lose. If this is the path you wish to take then I will not stop you. But this guild is your family. Don't forget that."

"Yes master, thank you."

I left his office to run into a bandaged and angry Mira. My face paled as I realized that I just ditched her at Fairy Hills without any warning. I didn't even have the decency to put her inside. She woke up and heard everything.

"I can-"

"No." She dragged me out by my arm and down several doors, I didn't know we had. We ended up in an office with a red theme and hearts and weird names on the walls. Some of the names had pictures and check marks by them and others had notes. The room had a love couch on one wall and a filing cabinet in a corner. She sat behind a desk that had some papers on it and motioned for me to sit in a chair across from her.

She stared intently at me and I sat where she pointed. Better not to anger one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail.

"I approve," She simply stated. I was confused. Approved of what? "On one condition. I go with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Erza." She glared. "You are my closest friend. I heard your conversation with Makarov and I know that you are going to find Jellal. You should go. But only if I can come with you."

I thought for a minute. Two powerful mages would be noticed. But Mira would make it easier in so many ways.

"Ok. We'll head out. Before the rest of our guild find out."

We left her weird office and walked down the steps of the S-class balcony. Once we stepped onto the ground floor I was stopped by Lucy.

"Erza!" Lucy whined. "Do you know where Natsu is? I need him to go on a quest with me to help pay my rent." She sighed. "Or someone else to go on a quest with me?"

"Natsu is probably nursing his ego." I snickered, thinking back to when we had fought. "How about you ask Juvia? Or go with Team Shadowgear? Levy would be happy to let you come along."

"Thank you, Erza." She smiled and went over to a booth that Levy was currently sitting at. I saw Levy smirk something that they said and Lucy blushed a deep red. Mira squealed something about Levy agreeing on ships. I honestly don't know half of what Mira says, is shipping some sort of new thing? That would explain why I wouldn't know about it.

Mira and I walked to the girls' dorm, Fairy Hills, and went our separate ways to pack for the journey. Walking into my room, I knew I couldn't take my usual luggage for this self-assigned quest. I grabbed a backpack and placed some of my current savings in it. I kneeled next to my bed and thrust my hand under, feeling around for something. My hand hit something hard and I dragged it out. I saw that it was a small first aid kit for travel so I packed that into my bag. Going into my bathroom, I placed my toothbrush into a case and put that and my toothpaste into the side compartment of my backpack. The bathroom didn't have much else so I walked out and looked around my room, seeing the desk in the corner before anything else. There was a picture that I had Reedus draw of Jellal on it. I smiled and placed it in my bag. That's all that I need.

As I closed my bag I went back to where I stored my money and placed next month's rent on my desk. I did not want to be kicked out of my rooms if this quest took longer than I thought it would take.

Now to check on Mira. I went to her room and saw she was packing a backpack with more clothes than I've ever seen her wear. She had stuffed some shoes and a few sorcerer weekly magazines into it as well. I sighed, I guess we all have our own "necessary" supplies.

I looked at her and she shrugged. "I can't help it. You re-quip into all of your outfits but the rest of us need to change. And the magazines are for some light reading." She looked at my small bag and smiled. "Well, off we go?"

"Yeah, to the train station. There are some people that we need to see." I smiled to myself. They would either know where Jellal is or be able to track him down.

"Wait, who are we going to see?" Mira zipped her backpack close and went about walking around her room and throwing things into a pile onto her bed.

"We'll talk about this later. We have to leave now if we want to make the next train."

Mira stopped what she was doing and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. She walked out of her room and I followed. She closed and locked her door without another word and we walked away from her room and out of the dorms. As we walked through town there were people who looked up and pointed at us. They whispered behind their hands and tried not to let us see them but failed on that front. We ignored the citizens as we walked to the train station, there was small talk about recent quests and unusual rewards but nothing more on the quest. Not a word about Jellal or why we were going to look for him. She understood that I needed to do this.


	5. Chapter 5

Ultear's PoV

I was pacing back and forth in our makeshift camp when Meredy returned. And judging by the look on her face, I'm guessing her search didn't go very well.

"They have. . . him at their. . . . headquarters. ." She panted, hunched over, hands on her knees.

She was about to say more when a dove descended and landed on a low branch. I saw a note on its leg and snatched it up. Once I unfolded it Meredy snatched it out of my hands to read.

I saw her eyes move back and forth as she read with a furrowed brow. After a moment she stood with an open mouth, shock evident in her face. I took the note and read it for myself.

Dear Crime Sorciere,

Your guild master is in my custody, if

you want him back you must bring me

something of more value.

In which case, bring me scarlet.

For a while we just stood, not knowing how much time passed-which is ironic considering that I was a time magic user-until the bird flew away and caught my attention.

I walked over to Meredy and shook her shoulders until she snapped out of her daze. She looked up at me groggily and suddenly her eyes focused.

"How could this happen?" Meredy looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. But I know that someone else might want to know about this."' I responded.

Silently we walked over to our tent and went inside. I started to look for something that would help, courtesy of Fairy Tail. I saw it peeking out of my bag and dove for it.

Meredy gave me a funny look but, odd enough, didn't comment. I pulled out a card that I got from Cana that can communicate with the matching one. Currently it had a picture of Erza. I turned around and saw Meredy with wide eyes at what I was going to do.

After a stare down with Meredy - which I won - she sighed and nodded. I lifted the card to where I could see it and pressed the center of it. It blinked for a few seconds before glowing, a sign that Erza heard the card and picked up.

"Ultear? How?" Erza's voice filled the clearing.

"I don't have time to explain. Jellal has been kidnapped-"

"What do you mean kidnapped? He has meteor, how could anyone just take him? I know he was spotted in Crocus by guards, but-"

"Erza, it's a force greater than us. Meet me just inside the forest outside of crocus tomorrow at noon. There we will talk."

"Fine, but only because I need information." With that she hung up leaving the line dead.

I looked at Meredy and she shrugged. "I can't tell you what Erza wants. You've known her longer anyways."

"I know, but Jellal was seen in Crocus beforehand? What in the world..." I furrowed my brows as I tried to come up with a reasonable answer.

"Ul, it's fine. She could be talking about something else. How would she know about this person? Could it be... The 'Queen of the Underworld'?"

I sat down on a log and buried my face in my hands. "I'm missing something here. We can't be missing this much. What would she want with us? With Erza?"

Meredy sat down next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders. "Relax, Erza will come and help us fix this."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then we'll have to try harder."

I looked up to my pink haired friend and smiled. "Thank you, Meldy."

She nodded. "Well, we still have to get our dinner. How does rabbit stew sound?"

"Anything you make is sure to be delicious."

Meredy grinned and left to go hunt down our next meal. Once she was out of eyesight, I stood up. Looking around the small clearing that our camp was in, I couldn't help but feel I was being watched. Not by any guards, not even by another person. But there seemed to be something off about the whole scenario. I didn't notice the dove in the tree. It sat still with uncharacteristic focus on me.

Taking a deep breath, I went back into our tent and cleaned up the mess I had made when I was looking for the card to call Erza. As I was picking up, a photo fell from the bag. Meredy was on the right, she had a small smile and short chin-length hair. Next to her was me, my hair was messy and down, I was in a tank top and shorts. We had just been asked to join. Jellal was already in his Crime Sorciere cloak, his face was visible and he looked serious. It was from seven years ago when the guild was just founded. I remember that day. Jellal had found us once we got to land after escaping Grimoire Heart and Tenrou Island. We had been prepared for trouble but he asked us if we wanted to help him. He could remember me and he knew of us in the dark guild. Something about our situation must have been obvious for him to have asked us. From being in a dark guild to disbanding them.

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I thought about all of the times that we've had. All of the dark guilds that we had taken down. We have been criminals, we were technically considered a dark guild and wanted for our crimes. Even so, our guild was made to repent for our sins in a useful way. Instead of rotting away in a jail cell, we were helping Fiore by taking out the dark guilds centered around Zeref or doing anything illegal.

"Ultear?" I heard Meredy as she walked into the tent with a dead rabbit in her arms. I quickly put my hands to my eyes and wipes away the tears.

"Yes? I'm here." I could tell that Meredy was feeling the same way but was keeping up a strong front for me. I hid the picture behind my back so she wouldn't see it and let out a small laugh. One that could pass as nervous. "Do you need help with dinner?"

She shook her head and her pink hair fell over her shoulders. "No. I was just checking on you. How are you feeling?"

I took in a shaky breath before jokingly answering. "I'd be better if I wasn't running on an empty stomach." My stomach growled in agreement and I couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence. Meredy smiled and covered her mouth with one hand as she laughed with me.

"Well I'll get started on the stew. I can't keep your stomach waiting for much longer." She smiled and went to our small fire to roast the small animal for our meal. As she left I couldn't help but let my smile fall. Soon tears followed and I sat in the tent, now on my knees, sobbing quietly as my hands tried to wipe away the constant flow of tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erza's PoV

I ran through Crocus to get to the forest. In that forest would be the door to the end of my problems.

Finally getting there I looked around only to find no trace of them. I heard a noise and looked up to see two hooded figures.

I nodded deeper into the forest and they jumped from tree to tree in that direction. I soon caught up with them and they abruptly stopped.

They took off their hoods as before to reveal Meldy and Ultear. I looked around and realized I once again, lost Mira. She would be very ticked when she catches up.

Putting that aside I looked to Ultear for her to start.

"As you know Scarlet, Jellal is missing. Not just from authorities, but from us too."

I nodded at her and Meredy took charge. "We need you to help us find Jelly-kun." I laughed at her nickname for him.

I heard a twig snap behind me and turned around to see an angry she-devil. "Mira, I'm sorry-"

"Erza we don't have time for this. We have to find Jellal. We'll talk later."

We both looked at the members of Crime Sorciere for what to do next.

Ultear sighed, "I have a lead. It is an ancient being, with enough power to defeat a god. You may have heard of her. I suspect that he was taken by Nami, Queen of the Underworld.

Her story, like many others, starts with love._._"

"I don't know who it was. No one can say for sure. But legends say her love was breathtakingly beautiful. If Nami was the queen of the Underworld, then her lover ruled the sky and all things in the light. They lived apart, only coming together in the cover of darkness to make love in the moonlight.

"The lover... wasn't happy to abandon their home every night. All he ever knew was the light, so just once, he wanted to be in the light for just one day. More than a single affair's worth of time together. As part of always living in the light, everything revolved around them, everything was his, so why did this not revolve around him?

"So he begged Nami, 'Please, come to my world.' But she refused. She had a reputation, they weren't something she was willing to admit to her family. He was angry at her immediate no, so he left, not returning the next night of love.

"Nami was peeved, furious, unforgiving. Even after the night, he didn't show up, Nami kept returning just to tell him what she thought. He needed to be told off. She became obsessed with her legacy of making them pay for their sin. Until... she began to get sick. It was to the point where she was on a hospital bed, but no one understood what it was until... her child was born. A daughter of darkness and light, a scandal to ruin them both, a secret no one could no about in their immortal lives.

"Nami hid her from the world and her lover. Her empire had to be built. As soon as she gathered her loyal women, because she decided that men were not to be trusted, she started planning the demise of the kingdom of light. Of Fiore and the royal family who turned out to not be as immortal as she was.

"Nami became the Queen of the Underworld from spite, and a hatred of the vulnerability of love." As Ultear finished the others snapped out of the trance they were in from the story.

"So what does this mean? Do we have a lead or not?" I asked impatiently.

Meldy laughed silently as Mira shook her head. "Weren't you listening, Erza? The lead is Nami." Mira looked to Ultear for an answer and she nodded yes to show that the guess was correct.

"Okay, so now we got a person, but how do we find her? She could be anywhere!" I continued to whine about the impossible situation we were in.

"That's the easy part. We go to the underworld." Ultear replied. My companions and I paled, but we soon put aside our worry and agreed. Next stop, the underworld.


End file.
